Run
by Yeelimso
Summary: Run. Run. Run. Don't. Look. Back. It's a one-shot, but with four stories. Two stories two perspectives. Umm... Don't read this if you get scared easily or don't like death and blood and etc. I was just bored and typed what came to mind... It doesn't happen often I apologize.


**There are two stories and four POVS. The one right below and the one after is more of a 3rd perspective. If YOU, YOURSELF want to be added skip down to the third time you see bold, this counts as one time and start reading.**

 **AGAIN:** **If YOU, YOURSELF want to be added skip down to the third time you see bold, this one counting.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe, or it's characters.**

* * *

"Run." That's all she heard. Run. That's all she thought. Run. That's all she did.

Yellow sped through the trees her tears streaming on her face as she ran from the hideous nightmare she left behind her. That voiceless torture and memory she decided to turn away from. She succumbed to the idea of running and ran as fast as she could. She ran as far as her legs would carry her.

The terrible agonizing scream of a dying Red behind her only fueled her reason to be running farther. _Run. Run as fast and far as you can. Run, run, as fast as you can and I'll still catch up to you. I'll catch you and kill you. Just like how he'll end up after you leave._ Yellow had left Red alone with the monster. She had left him alone and now was running alone. The pain of betraying him, even though he told her to dash, the scar of hearing his desperate scream.

Tears streaming down her face didn't stop her running. Because if she had stopped running, she would be dead too. Run. Yellow sprinted down the forests, taking many turns, but she had one destination.

Thump.

Yellow laid on the ground, a hand was shown. Green helped Yellow up with a concerned look, Blue nearby. The two seemed to fear for her. No. They feared for the boy who was not with her. Before she could speak. No. Before she could open her mouth it caught up. Green and Blue felt completely cold when the monster opened it's jaw to throw up a dead Red.

Green and Blue retaliated against it. Yellow watched from afar afraid, then...

It roared.

Blue and Yellow watched in terror when Green was diced into two parts. The monster stepped on him before eating him. Blue screamed for Yellow to run, but she was already gone. Yellow had run again. Her three friends abandoned. "Run! Run!" Blue's tormented screams and the sight of Green's death made her gag, but she ran. She could tell Blue was being eaten, if not... She wasn't going to check.

Yellow ran harder through the trees, she might've gotten slower, but she certainly ran with louder steps, harder breathing. Her ragged breath barely helped her as she tore away from the scene. Run. Run. Run. Run. She gave out an agitated yowl before colliding into three people.

Gold, Silver, and Crystal watched with shock and confusion at their upperclassman. Yellow's eyes darted, her lips trembled. She quivered before breaking down and crying. Her poor wretched heart was tearing into pieces. Her delicate hands were bleeding. When the underclassmen were about to ask if she was okay, it appeared again. With Blue's bloody head as a hat, as if it was a trophy.

Silver screamed in bloodlust and rage both he and Yellow ran. Yet, why was it he ran towards the darn monster when she ran away from it? Yellow paused to turn and she wished down to the depths of the sea she didn't. The dark, evil monster tore him limb from limb until Silver was scattered everywhere. The Crystal frozen with fear was picked up by the collar and it decapitated her in seconds.

Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. RUN! Yellow started up her legs again as she weaved around the forest. One thing stopped her. A billiard cue dug itself deep right in front of her after it was flung into the air. She didn't need to hear, she didn't want to hear Gold's scream to know that he was dead. However, she still heard it. Yellow didn't falter before picking up her pace again, she wasn't waiting. She had to get away. Away from the thing that killed her friends and underclassmen.

Stop. Stop. It was as if the thing was telling her to stop. Yellow sped up, getting faster and faster fear being the only fuel to her tiring legs and crying face. A mess, a self-proclaimed mess she was when she reached Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Yet she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. She had to keep running. Yellow had lost her Pokemon to the monster with Red and it didn't seem as if the bloodthirsty monster would stop anyways.

Luckily the three followed their upperclassmen confused, what had shaken her up so much. Before Sapphire could open her mouth to ask, the monster dashed in and snatched her. It ate her leg letting her lag behind, it tore her leg as she cried. Then it ate her whole and you couldn't hear her cry anymore. Emerald and Ruby had run faster. Thanks to Sapphire, they got it. They understood now.

Whatever that thing was, it's chasing them and they can't stop. However Ruby turned. He turned and ran TO the monster. He sped TO the evil being. He attempted to call out his Pokemon, but in vain he had turned. As it chewed on Sapphire delectably, The monster opened his mouth and Ruby ran straight in it, unable to stop running in time. Then the bones and blood afterward when that monster closed his mouth was unbearable to think, watch, and hear.

Emerald and Yellow were left. They had run for hours now. Yellow more. Both were afraid to such a deep extent that they were cold. Yet they found a place to hide. Emerald smiled softly at his upperclassman and opened his mouth to comfort her. Arceus forbid it. Soon Yellow was running away as Emerald mustered his last word. 'Run.'

The pain of seeing ALL her friends be killed, the pain of knowing she had abandoned them all. Yellow couldn't run anymore. She stopped running and turned around. She turned around with an extremely angered face. A face that was bothered so much that her messy hair and tear stains were all over it. Even the blood sprayed from other encounters.

Run. Please just run. Run and never come back. Yellow heard it all now. Voices of people telling her to run. Telling her to run. RUN. R-U-N. Who thought that it had such a terrifying meaning. Who would've ever thought that it was a word that could save lives? Obviously, it didn't save Emerald or Sapphire. It didn't save Ruby or Silver who charged at the monster with every fiber in their either run to it or you run away. Yellow always ran away. Her eyes shot daggers that bore deep into the monster. She ran to it with a ferocious roar that jerked it away. She hit it with the pain and regret of running away. Yellow had defeated it. With one hit.

You either run to it or you run away. Yellow always ran away. Her eyes shot daggers that bore deep into the monster. She ran to it with a ferocious roar that jerked it away. She hit it with the pain and regret of running away. Yellow had defeated it. With one hit.

Her eyes were filled with horror and dread as she wept louder that night. This monster who could've been defeated if she had only run to it and hit it. Only if she had run _to_ it and not _away from_ it, then they wouldn't be dead. All of her friends would not have died in such grotesque ways and disappeared from the world altogether. They wouldn't have just went 'poof' and die.

Her shoulders sagged with the scary truth, it clung with the disgusting truth. She couldn't help but wail at herself. The self that reeked of guilt, pain, terror. Yellow screamed for a restart only to remember that the monster had taken the lives of everyone who could help her.

All she could do is mutter rest in peace as she thought of those fallen, such as her friends, Jirachi, Celebi, and Mew. All she could do was scream in frustration and rage. NO. All she could do was nothing. Because she had run.

Little voices giggled and cheered. They gleefully danced around her and blew trumpets in her ear. Horray to the death of the Dexholders. Hooray to the hero. Hooray that our prayers were heard and not yours. Run. Run. Run. As if that will help you anymore. Run. Run. Run. Because that is all you can do. Run. Run. Run. Since that helps none. Run. Run. Run. To revive your memory.

Just Run.

And that's what she did.

* * *

 **I don't know. It's a one-shot. I was bored and just wrote what played throughout my mind. Umm... Please be careful since it is bloody so I hope I don't give you any nightmares. Should I try it with saying 'you' then Yellow? Mm... Different One-shot below, cause... I felt as if this too short... But the title still fits both.**

* * *

"Hey, wanna check out that new haunted house place?" "Sure."

And now Yellow wishes she hadn't agreed. She had come to the haunted house with her nine other friends, but they were already missing Red. Red was here ten seconds ago, this even Yellow knew. He was with them laughing at how stupid and non-terrifying the area was, the others simply agreeing. But now the nine people couldn't find him.

As they walked only Yellow noticed that it was raining. Oddly enough it was raining blood and thunderstorms heard everywhere. It echoed the empty corridors.

They looked around the haunted house, it was as if it was slowly getting scary and finally, they found him. Well... his severed arm on the wall. It was a dead-end hallway. A leg at each corner of the end, bloody arms that stained and dripped from the walls on each side of the hall. His body smack in the middle at the end, but the scariest part...

BOOM.

The lightning showed it. Red's head used as a ceiling decoration with his eyes torn and bleeding. It constantly dripped blood from the shocked face. The mouth was open and his eye sockets were left black and red from blood. His hair was messy black, but it still was styled the same way.

Yellow's stomach churned. It wasn't so fun anymore. The rain had stopped, but it didn't matter anymore. She turned around and walked away with the others. Blue had started to laugh and explain that it must've been Red playing around. That's what she said. It relieved Yellow and her underclassmen. It relieved Green who suddenly decided that it was time to get serious. Then Crystal had to use the bathroom.

Blue and Yellow accompanied her to the scary bathrooms as the area seemed to be getting spookier and spookier. The tense atmosphere broke in a way Yellow wished it hadn't. Crystal screamed as the toilet flushed. Blue and Yellow rammed into the bathroom stall trying desperately to get her out. The boys had also entered the bathroom, it didn't matter if they were the opposing gender anymore. They needed to get their friend. When they opened the stall door, Yellow half-expected Crystal to be gone. Just like every scary movie.

She would've been happier if Crystal had gone. Instead, a bloody toilet with a bleeding Crystal was spotted. The blood was dripping into the toilet. It was lining Crystal's cracked face. Her whole body was awkwardly drenched as the remaining group walked out.

Blue didn't even dare mention how stupid and fake it was. Green had checked. He had checked personally if she was dead or not and surprise surprise she was. The eight walked together and Yellow's blood was starting to run cold. Why was this happening? Before any longer, Blue was missing, but no one noticed except Yellow and Silver. Before they could voice their opinions and comment about her disappearance they found her. Her head.

Up as a chandelier on the great ball. Her eye sockets were empty and bleeding, her hair was tangled and blood dripped with a slight rhythm. Drip. Drip. Dripity Drip. It was sadistic. It was cruel. Before Green could respond to that horrible scene, her body dropped in from nowhere clinging on to him, lifelessly. Then of course. The chandelier fell on his head. The blood and guts that were spilled and exploded.

Silver had screamed for his sister and upperclassman, but then his head exploded as his brains splattered, someone sniped him. The rest of the five had started to run. They were afraid. Yellow was terrified, horrified. Scared, scarred. Afraid, frightened. As they ran Yellow noticed that the floor was getting drenched in red. She didn't need to hear the horrified scream of Sapphire to know that someone else had died.

Yellow regretfully turned to face the pulled body parts of Emerald. It was as he was skinned down to his bones on his arms that were now detached along with the right leg. Terror immediately kicked in and seized the group. Yellow ran down the halls faster now with Ruby, Gold. Sapphire was presented blood brownies (made out of blood) to eat as a treat before she had tipped off a trap and arrows ran through all over her body as she helped taint the wretched floor red.

The three saw the opening of the haunted house. They wanted out. It was no longer a game for fun. It was serious torture and death for all those who stepped in. Suddenly large spikes rained all over Gold who died with loud squishing sounds as well as breaking sounds. Ruby and Yellow would make it. The two dashed for it and Yellow took in a breath of air as she reached the outside.

When she turned to face her partner, she only saw the bloody severed hand of Ruby in horror. As his scream rung through her head. That was when she turned around again, the house had it's mouth opened and had a wild grin as it picked her up and ate her. What a nice feast it had tonight.

It decorated it's inside with the bodies of its new decorations, each piece was carefully put. Of course, Red was left alone, but now it had Crystal in the bathroom, Green, and Blue in the large room and Gold's body parts with spikes were to come down from the ceiling. It was fairly happy with what it accomplished.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Below I'm just rewriting the stories, except it'll be in a different POV. To be more exact, _your_ POVS. I'm going to say stuff like you and your.**

 **If I mix up anywhere, please tell me.**

 **Please think of many people who are close to you for the strongest effect. The first person being someone very special. Then everyone else as special or at least somewhat special. You need nine special people, nine people that are close to you. Hopefully, they are acquainted with each other. If not pretend in this story they are. One of them needs a special item like Gold's billiard.  
**

* * *

"Run." That's all you heard. Run. That's all you thought. Run. That's all you did.

You sped through the trees, tears streaming on your face as you ran from the hideous nightmare you left behind you. That voiceless torture and memory you decided to turn away from. You succumbed to the idea of running and ran as fast as you could. You ran as far as your legs would carry you.

The terrible agonizing scream of a dying loved one behind you only fueled her reason to be running farther. _Run. Run as fast and far as you can. Run, run, as fast as you can and I'll still catch up to you. I'll catch you and kill you. Just like how they ended up after you leave._ You had left your most loved person alone with the monster. You had left them alone and now was running alone. The pain of betraying them, even though they, themselves, told you to dash, the scar of hearing their desperate screams. It's unbearable.

Tears streaming down your face didn't stop you from running. Because if you had stopped running, you would be dead too. So run. You sprinted down the forests, taking many turns, but you already had a destination.

Thump.

You laid on the ground, a hand was shown. Two of your friends had joined you. One held out their hand and helped you up with a concerned look, the other friend nearby. The two seemed to fear for you. No. They feared for the person who was not with you. Before you could speak. No. Before you could open your mouth it caught up. Your two friends felt completely cold when the monster opened it's jaw to throw up a dead person.

They retaliated against it. You watched from afar afraid, then...

It roared.

You and one friend watched in terror when the other friend was diced into two parts. The monster stepped on them before eating them. Your still alive friend screamed for you to run, but you were already gone. You had run again. Your three friends abandoned. "Run! Run!" Your third friend's tormented screams and the sight of your second friend's death made you gag, but you ran. You could tell your third friend was being eaten, if not... You weren't going to check.

You ran harder through the trees, you might've gotten slower, but you certainly ran with louder steps, harder breathing. You ragged breath barely helped you as you tore away from the scene. Run. Run. Run. Run. You gave out an agitated yowl before colliding into three people.

Three other friends watched with shock and confusion at you. Your eyes darted, your lips trembled. You quivered before breaking down and crying. Your poor wretched heart was tearing into pieces. Your delicate hands were bleeding from pushing away leaves so brutally. When your friends were about to ask if you were okay, it appeared again. With your third friends bloody head as a hat, as if it was a trophy.

One of your three friends screamed in bloodlust and rage both them and you ran. Yet, why was it that they ran towards the dark monster when you ran away from it? You paused to turn and you wished down to the depths of the sea you didn't. The dark, evil monster tore that brave friend limb from limb until they were scattered everywhere. Another friend frozen with fear was picked up by the collar and it decapitated her in seconds.

Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. RUN! You started up your legs again as she weaved around the forest. One thing stopped her. A familiar item dug itself deep right in front of you after it was flung into the air. You didn't need to hear, you didn't _want_ to hear your sixth friend's scream to know that they were dead. However, you still heard it. You didn't falter before picking up your pace again, you walked around the item afraid to touch it. You had to get away. Away from the thing that killed your six friends.

Stop. Stop. It was as if the thing was telling you to stop. You sped up, getting faster and faster fear being the only fuel to you tiring legs and crying face. A mess, a self-proclaimed mess you were when she reached three more friends. Yet she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. She had to keep running. It didn't seem as if the bloodthirsty monster would stop anyways.

Luckily the three followed you confused, what had shaken you up so much they would wonder. Before one of your friends could open their mouth to ask, the monster dashed in and snatched them. It chewed their leg letting them lag behind. Then it tore their leg as they cried. Then it ate them whole and you couldn't hear them crying anymore. Your two other friends that were still alive had run faster. Thanks to that seventh friend, they got it. They understood now.

Whatever that thing was, it's chasing them and it won't stop. However, that one friend turned. They turned and ran TO the monster. They sped TO the evil being. They attempted to fight it, but in vain they had turned. As it chewed on your seventh delectable, the squishing sounds made you throw up a bit in your mouth, it watched with interest as your eighth friend got nearer. The monster opened its mouth and they ran straight into it, unable to stop running in time. Then the bones and blood afterward when that monster closed its mouth was unbearable to think, watch, and hear.

You and your ninth friend was left. You've both had run for hours now. You ran more. Both of you were afraid to a deep extent that both of you were freezing cold. Yet you managed to find a place to hide. Your ninth friend smiled softly at you and opened their mouth to comfort you. Arceus forbid it. Soon you were running away as your ninth friend mustered their last word. 'Run.'

The pain of seeing ALL your friends be killed, the pain of knowing you had abandoned them all. You couldn't run anymore. You stopped running and turned around. You turned around with an extremely angered face. A face that was bothered by your sweaty, messy hair and tear stains were all over it. Even the blood sprayed from other encounters.

Run. Please just run. Run and never come back. You heard it all now. Voices of people telling you to run. Telling you to run. RUN. R-U-N. Who thought that it had such a terrifying meaning. Who would've ever thought that it was a word that could save lives? Obviously, it didn't save your two friends who ran. It didn't save your other two friends who charged at the monster with every fiber they got. It definitely didn't save those that were frozen in shock or fear.

You either run to it or you run away. You always ran away. Your eyes shot daggers that bore deep into the monster. Finally, you decided to run to it. You were done. You ran to it with a ferocious roar that jerked it away. You hit it with the pain and regret of running away. You had defeated it. With one hit.

Your eyes were filled with horror, more tears, and dread as you wept louder that night. This monster who could've been defeated if you had only run to it and hit it. Only if you had run _to_ it and not _away from_ it, then all your friends wouldn't be dead. All of your friends would not have died such grotesque ways and disappear from the world altogether, forever. They wouldn't have just went 'poof' and die.

Your shoulders sagged with the scary truth, it clung with the disgusting truth. You couldn't help but wail at yourself. The self that reeked of guilt, pain, terror. You screamed for a restart only to remember that the monster had taken the lives of everyone who could help her.

All you could do is mutter Rest In Peace as you thought of those fallen, such as your friends. All you could do was scream in frustration and rage. NO. All you could do was nothing. Because you had run the wrong way the entire time until the bitter end.

Little voices giggled and cheered. They gleefully danced around you and blew trumpets in your ear. Horray to the death of your friends. Hooray to the hero. Hooray that our prayers were heard and not yours. Run. Run. Run. As if that will help you anymore. Run. Run. Run. Because that is all you can do. Run. Run. Run. Since that helps none. Run. Run. Run. To revive your memory.

Just Run.

And that's what you did.

* * *

 **Now the haunted house story! Again you will need nine special people for a good effect of... terror?  
**

* * *

"Hey, wanna check out that new haunted house place?" "Sure."

And now your wishing you haven't agreed. You had come to the haunted house with your nine other friends, but you were already missing one friend. That friend was here ten seconds ago, this even you knew. They were with you all laughing at how stupid and non-terrifying the area was, the others simply agreeing. But now you nine people couldn't find them.

As you and your friends walked only you noticed that it was raining. Oddly enough it was raining blood and thunderstorms heard everywhere. It echoed the empty corridors.

You looked around the haunted house, it was as if it was slowly getting scary and finally, you found them. Well... their severed arm on the wall. It was a dead-end hallway. A leg at each corner of the end, bloody arms that stained and dripped from the walls on each side of the hall. Their body smack in the middle at the end, but the scariest part...

BOOM.

The lightning showed it. Their head used as a ceiling decoration with their eyes torn and bleeding. It constantly dripped blood from the shocked face. The mouth was open and their eyeholes were left black and red from blood. Their hair was messy black, but it still was styled the same way.

Your stomach churned. It wasn't so fun anymore. The rain had stopped, but it didn't matter anymore. You turned around and walked away with the others. A different friend had started to laugh and explain that it must've been them playing around. That's what they said. It relieved you and your other friends. It relieved the one friend who suddenly decided that it was time to get serious. Then one friend had to use the bathroom.

You and the joking friend (the one who said the other friend was playing a prank on you) accompanied them to the scary bathrooms as the area seemed to be getting spookier and spookier. The tense atmosphere broke in a way that you wished it hadn't. The friend who needed to use the bathroom screamed as the toilet flushed. Both of you and your friend in the bathroom rammed into the bathroom stall trying desperately to get them out. The others had also entered the bathroom, it didn't matter if some were the opposing gender anymore. You needed to get to your friend. When you managed to open the stall door, you half-expected them to be gone. Just like every scary movie.

You probably would've been happier if they had gone. Instead, a bloody toilet with them bleeding was spotted. The blood was dripping into the toilet. It was lining their cracked face. Their whole body was awkwardly drenched as the remaining group walked out.

The denying friend didn't even dare mention how stupid and fake it was. One of your other friends had checked. They had checked personally if they were dead or not and surprise surprise they were. The eight of you walked together and your blood was starting to run cold. Why was this happening? Before any longer, the denying friend was missing, but no one noticed except you and one other friend. Before you and your friend could voice your opinions and comment about their disappearance you found them. Their head.

Up as a chandelier on the great ball. Their eye sockets were empty and bleeding, their hair was tangled and blood dripped with a slight rhythm. Drip. Drip. Dripity Drip. It was sadistic. It was cruel. It was evil. It held malice. Before anyone could respond to that horrible scene, their body dropped in from nowhere clinging on to a friend, lifelessly. Then of course. The chandelier fell on their head. The blood and guts that were spilled and exploded.

A friend had screamed for them, but then their head exploded as their brains splattered, someone sniped them. The rest of the five had started to run. You were afraid. You were terrified, horrified. Scared, scarred. Afraid, frightened. As you all ran you noticed that the floor was getting drenched in red. You didn't need to hear the horrified scream of another friend to know that someone else had died.

You regretfully turned to face the pulled body parts of another friend. It was as they were skinned down to their bones on their arms that were now detached along with the right leg. Terror immediately kicked in and seized your group. You ran down the halls faster now with two others. The fourth to last one to die was presented blood brownie (made out of blood) to eat as a treat before they had tipped off a trap and arrows ran through all over their body as they helped taint the wretched floor red.

You three saw the opening of the haunted house. You all wanted out. It was no longer a game for fun. It was serious torture and death for all those who stepped in. Suddenly large spikes rained all over one friend who died with loud squishing sounds as well as breaking sounds. You and another friend would make it. You two dashed for it and you took in a breath of air as you reached the outside.

When you turned to face your escapade partner, you only saw the bloody severed hand of the friend that almost made it in horror. Their scream rang through your head. That was when you turned around again, the house had it's mouth opened and had a wild grin as it picked you up and ate you. What a nice feast it had tonight.


End file.
